


just remember that you did this

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Harry, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis' heat inconveniently hits him at the beginning of his beach vacation.  Harry volunteers to help him out but doesn't exactly tell Louis everything.





	just remember that you did this

**Author's Note:**

> :-x

Louis couldn’t believe his luck. The one week he decided to go on a beach vacation with his friends was the same week his irregular heat chose to flare up with a vengeance as soon as their plane touched down. Twitchy and restless as they collected their bags, it didn’t help that he was the only hybrid in the group. None of them understood what it was like and he wasn’t looking forward to the comments suggesting he just go jerk off a few times. It wasn’t like that at all. It wasn’t just his hormones riling up to make him super horny for a few days, there was a deep need, a deep longing and insatiable itch that fucking his hand couldn’t touch. 

He wished he didn’t have to tell anybody but somebody had to know why he’d locked himself into his room so they weren’t pestering him. At least some privacy was needed if he wanted to enjoy any of his vacation at all. It was horrible timing to be single. 

He pulled Harry aside. 

“I need you to cover for me. Tell everyone I got food poisoning or something and I’ll try to join up with you tomorrow.” 

Harry looked at him with concern. 

“I’m fine, Harry. I’m not sick,” he rolled his eyes a little and blushed, knowing he’d have to be honest. It was embarrassing to tell anyone he was in heat, let alone one of his best friends while he was trying to hide an awkward boner in his poor choice of loose fitting travel joggers. “It’s just my heat. They’ve always been a little irregular but I thought I had more time.” 

A look of understanding crossed Harry’s face. Louis’ ear twitched where it was nestled in his hair, the only sign he couldn’t control that he was on edge. Harry had always known that about him and his eyes flitted up at the motion. Louis felt so exposed, naked under Harry’s gaze as his tail started to betray him too, flicking back and forth. He’d never hated unconscious instinct more than he did in that moment. 

“Just… Just please keep everyone from bothering me and I’ll try to get through it.” 

Louis’ voice was sounding strained now. It was getting more difficult to keep his hand from gripping the erection he was trying to hide behind his backpack. 

Harry searched his eyes. “It passes faster with a partner, right?” 

It was too intimate to have Harry looking into his soul when he was about three strokes from coming. He gave a quick nod. 

“I could help, if you want? It’s okay if you don’t want to, but I could help so you don’t miss your whole vacation?” 

It was hard to make an informed decision when the brain in his dick was quickly gaining power. It had been too long since he’d had a partner during a heat and his hole throbbed at the mere idea of it. 

He stared at Harry for a long moment that felt like ages and then cursed as his will power finally broke. 

“Fuck it, yes, come on.” 

Louis grabbed Harry by the arm and ducked into his hotel room. He was already kicking his sweatpants off by the time Harry had shut and locked the door behind them. 

“I don’t have the time or patience to run through this with you, so just fuck me. No strings attached or anything, just sex as a service so I don’t spend the whole week with my hand around my dick looking at the beach from the window.”

Harry nodded and already had his shirt unbuttoned. He shrugged it off and carefully draped it over the chair. The act was irritating when Harry had no idea what he was going through. In the time it took him to carefully arrange his shirt, Louis had already kneed up on the bed and presented himself for Harry to Mount. 

His shoulders and the side of his face were pressed against the mattress so he could have both hands occupied between his legs. Already wet, a finger slid in impatiently while his other jerked frantically. He was coming before Harry had finished folding his jeans. 

“Oh. Is that–?” Harry paused a foot away from the bed and watched Louis shoot all over the duvet cover. He was so blinded by his arousal that only a small, fleeting thought reminded him that he should probably be embarrassed by what had just happened. There was enough time to be mortified about everything later. 

“Fuck off,” Louis tried to scoff but it just came out breathless, “That didn’t even take the edge off.” 

A warm hand settled on the curve of his hip and the mattress dipped with Harry’s weight. “Condoms?” 

“Fuck,” Louis cursed and pressed his face into the mattress. Getting laid hadn’t been on his list of things to do on a vacation with his friends. But he knew how Harry was with his partners and he also knew pregnancy wasn’t a concern. 

Harry made a ring with his fingers around Louis’ tail and slowly slid down the length. It was a touch he’d normally slap away. He hated when people treated him like a novelty and he hated that the way Harry did it sent tingles all the way up his spine. His fur pricked and if Harry made one single comment about it being fluffy, he’d turn around and bite his dick. But he didn’t, just repeated the motion again. 

He really needed Harry to get on with it. “It’s okay. I trust you’re clean unless you tell me otherwise.” 

“I am,” Harry said firmly and Louis breathed out a  _ finally _ when he felt Harry’s thighs brush against his. 

It was sweet relief when Harry slid in without hesitation. Not in the mood for timid gestures or constant reassurance that he was fine, Louis was glad Harry could read him well enough to just do it. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to the feel of it, the rocking motion Harry controlled was the perfect build up to what he needed. Harry was deep and hot and hard and it felt so fucking good to finally reach that deep seated need that was always there during his heats. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” Louis chanted as a euphoric sensation overtook him and he was useless to anything but the buzzing feeling. He’d never felt like this before. It rivaled and surpassed the best high he’d ever had. His whole body was shaking, quivering under Harry and he actually whited out as he came. He barely registered the physical feeling of his orgasm until, like the snap of a rubberband, everything was different. 

He yowled and tried to scramble away from the sharp stabs of pain that felt like he was being torn apart. Harry’s hands gripped his waist hard and pulled him back which only provided a small sense of relief. A low sound of warning, a reaction he couldn’t control, resonated from his throat and his ears pressed back flat against his hair. 

Harry ground their hips together and the sensation broke through the pain with another small wave of euphoria as he came again. 

Louis collapsed onto his side like a limp rag doll when Harry pulled out. 

“What the fuck was that?” he asked Harry with breathless confusion. 

He was glad that Harry sounded just as winded as he did. “What was what?” 

“The fucking barbs! What the fuck?? You didn’t think to disclose that information beforehand??”

An honest confusion filled Harry’s expression until realization set in. 

“I thought you knew I had some traits. You’ve met my mom.” 

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned. He rolled onto his back and dragged his hands down his face. He had met Harry’s mom, but it had been so long ago he hardly remembered. So used to the appearance of his own family, that aspect hadn’t even registered to him at the time. 

He felt the small cramps in his stomach through the buzz of the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had. Harry really had no idea what he’d done. It was so rare for someone without outward features that it hadn’t even crossed Louis’ mind. The echo of his mom’s voice lecturing him was the last thing he wanted to hear in the moment, but there it was, lecturing him on precautions on sex with someone of his kind. He could practically feel exactly what was going on his body. 

“Harry,” Louis groaned and turned his face to look at him with fingers still stretching his cheeks. “Please tell me you’re not stupid.” 

“What?” 

The innocence on Harry’s face made Louis groan again and throw an arm over his eyes. 

“During heat the barbs stimulate ovulation,” Louis recited, “I’m probably getting pregnant right now.” 

“Oh. That happens automatically? I thought that–” 

“Yes! Of course it is! You thought I could control it like taking a piss? Can you control those things coming out of your dick when you come?” 

Harry shook his head and bit his bottom lip. Louis groaned and turned to stare up at the ceiling. 

“I’m really sorry, Lou. I’ve never been with anyone like that before so it didn’t matter.”

“As long as you know what you did,” Louis turned his eyes to look at Harry again. He didn’t know what to think, what to do. His brain still hadn’t recovered and heat was still thrumming through his veins. “Just, remember that you did this.” 


End file.
